1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image processing device having a first processor and a second processor connected with a detachably attachable external memory and for an image recording apparatus having the image processing device and a print engine.
2. Related Art
So far, techniques for checking a memory connected with a CPU have been proposed. As a first example of the techniques, a memory management device has been known that includes a main CPU and a sub CPU connected with an on-board non-volatile rewritable memory. According to the memory management device, when the memory management device is powered on, the sub CPU checks whether an operating program stored on the on-board memory is normal. Further, when determining that the operating program stored on the on-board memory is not normal, the sub CPU forbids the operating program to be executed.
As a second example of the techniques, an image forming apparatus has been known that includes a CPU, an internal memory connected with the CPU, and an external memory connectable with the CPU. According to the image forming apparatus, the CPU detects whether the external memory is appropriately attached to the CPU, by cooperation with the internal memory. When determining that the external memory is appropriately attached thereto, the CPU accesses the SPD (Serial Presence Detect) of the external memory to detect whether there is an initial failure.